talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Kulasha
Mercenary of Kradict Federal, her ruby eyes is a dead giveaway of her status as offspring between human and demon, yet she is a Demon Hunter who kills demons for a living. The youngest one of the Demon Hunter Sisters, she's deeply influenced by blood of demon, hardly feeling pains and always entranced in daily life. Fond of fighting and somewhat obtuse, she trusts Mirafuse so much that she will commit all orders of her sister. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Boom ※ Blast * Title Attribute: Fight first and talk later! Increases attack of wind type characters in the party by 40% Story of Resonance Demon’s blood The famous three demon hunter sisters of the Federal are half-demons, their father was a human and their mother, a demon. Kulasha is the youngest of the three sisters. Kulasha has awakened demon blood inside her, making her different from her careful, level-headed oldest sister, and her quiet middle sister. Kulasha is extremely outgoing. The broken seal The three sisters with blood-red, gem-like eyes are ‘Half demons’, with Kulasha being the one who most resembles their mother. Through the tragic loss of her parents, Kulasha awakened the Demon’s blood inside her, giving her power beyond imagination. But the price for this power is that she almost can’t feel any pain and is easily excited. The three sisters are all "half demons", half their blood is human, the other half is demon. The youngest of the three, Kulasha is the child who has inherited the most demon blood. Although extremely pure demon’s blood may bring great power, but even full demons find it hard to control, let alone the half-demon Kulasha. Kulasha’s mother sealed Kulasha’s blood as a way to protect her, although Kulasha would lose the power that the demon’s blood brings, she at least would be safe from harm. "This blood is too strong for you right now, Kulasha. So I’ll seal it so that you can’t use it until you need to" Seeing the three children healthily grow up, their parents felt really happy——but these days didn’t continue for too long. Demons believed that joining with the lower-bred humans was disgraceful, so in order to live a quiet life their parents chose to live in a remote, hidden location. But even here, they were found by those radical demons. The three sister’s parents died in the ensuing struggle, and the three sisters were imprisoned. They were used as torture toys by the demons, undergoing extreme suffering. Luckily, before it got any worse, the Lord Jason discovered what was happening and dispatched soldiers to vanquish the demons and rescue the sisters. But this series of events left a lasting mark on the young Kulasha that wouldn’t heal——She blamed herself for her mother’s death, thinking that with the great power her mother possessed, she wouldn’t have lost the fight if she hadn’t been protecting Kulasha. Kulasha was in great pain, she hated her own weakness and was angry at her useless young self, only being able to hide behind her mother. This anger became Kulasha’s reawakening convenant. "I want to kill every last demon! To avenge my mother and father! I need strength to do this! " The seal set by Kulasha’s mother began wavering and eventually was broken by Kulasha’s hot blood. Kulasha regained the power of her demon’s blood. From then on, Kulasha launched into a wild fight, she accepted nearly every mercenary quest. The harder the quest, the more readily she fought for it, and always found the most dangerous place on the battlefield——As if she was looking to punish herself. Family The other two sisters gradually started to lead new lives, but the trauma Kulasha faced didn’t heal. She hated Demons more than her two sisters, and decided to kill every last one of them. But fate always likes to play tricks on us all, one of Kulasha’s quest targets was a demon who had fallen in love with a human. Remembering her parents, Kulasha couldn’t go through with it. And after being affected by the demon’s blood, Kulasha’s personality became more and more outgoing. She even began calling fighting ‘rumbling’. The demon’s blood and constant fighting made Kulasha’s strength rapidly increase, and she killed more than a few demons——Killing demons was the only thing that made her feel a little better. But, the more she hunted demons, the more empty Kulasha felt. Killing these demons in vengance wouldn’t bring her parent’s back. Kulasha began losing sight of what was important...It was at this time that fate played a cruel joke on her. On a demon hunting operation, Kulasha followed her tip-off and came to a village. But this quest was not quite the same as usual, Kulasha didn’t come across any obstruction on her way, and didn’t even find any traces of the enemy. Kulasha found the house where her target lived, and she took a large axe and hacked the door down. In the house, there was a demon woman and a human man... and a crying baby who had been frightened by her entrance. Being taken by surprise, the two people in the house didn’t have time to prepare any defense. After seeing that it was a demon hunter inside their house, the human man hid the demon woman behind himself. The two people stared at Kulasha with hopelessness in their eyes. The demon woman pleaded with her, saying: "...I’ll go with you, but I beg you, please let my husband and child go." Kulasha finally came to realizing that this demon woman was just like her mother, she also fell in love with a human. Kulasha was stunned. Her target stood in front of her, one of the demons that she hated, but she was unable to carry out her mission. "Damn it! How did I end up with a quest like this! " Seeing Kulasha raise her axe, the husband and wife turned pale with fear. But Kulasha didn’t attack them, and instead struck the ground in a rage. Kulasha’s terrifying power made a deep mark in the ground. After doing this, Kulasha left the house without saying a word, leaving just the shaken up husband and wife. This was the first time that Kulasha hadn’t completed a quest, but inexplicably, after the memory had faded a little, she felt much more relaxed. She felt like she finally understood something, but not being too bright, she was unable to express the feeling in words... After that, Kulasha’s sisters said she had smiled much more since. Category:Characters